The Spy
by I Fell From Heaven
Summary: The main servers of Olympus have been hacked! Does this mean that a spy is after the gods and the seven? And what is this bloody war everyone is talking about...?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Here I am with a new story! I am trying a new genre, which is mystery btw, so please be cool and review but NO FLAMES! Kay, so here we go!**_

_**Unknown POV**_

"Yes sir. Mission achieved. I know, I know. It was hard. But their security wasn't that good anyway. Yes, I know that too! Gosh! Stop worrying this much! We did it, period! Okay, then. Bye." I half-screamed, half-muttered at the phone.

As I said, this mission was the simplest one since… Well, forever! But I must be careful… This war will be the bloodiest of them all… And we WILL win. I assure that…

_**Percy's POV**_

Okay. So here I am, a god, along with the rest of the seven, standing in the middle of a council. I will describe the scene (which is pretty hilarious…):

Hera was being Hera, yelling at everybody and the rest was just arguing with her. It seemed pretty important. But they were talking in some old language that I didn't understand. And by the look on their faces, the rest of the seven didn't understand either.

Then suddenly… Athena burst through the door, a white iPad in her hand.

"IT'S A DISASTER!" Wow… well that was a first. I have never seen her so tired… She had bags under her eyes and she seemed like she haven't slept since last year.

"Athena… Is something wrong?" Asked my dad cautiously.

"EVERYTHING IS WRONG POSEIDON! WE HAVE BEEN HACKED!"

"We have been WHAT?!" All the gods screamed at the same time. I had to cover my ears because it felt like I would have been deaf right now if I hadn't.

What?! Why would someone even BOTHER to hack the gods?! The only thing that can be on their laptops is porn… Don't ask. Long story, involving Dionysus and a cat (_**AN: Sorry if I gave you nightmares here XD**_). But why was it so important?'

"What?! Athena, are you SURE of what you are saying" I think Zeus must have had a heart attack hearing those news. His face was so red it could be mistaken for a tomato and his hands were shaking.

"Of COURSE I am sure! Someone infiltrated into my laptop last night. I opened it this morning to continue working on this strategy I made, then a notification popped up and said that all the data has been transferred to another computer, so this one will format automatically. I tried everything to stop it but it kept going. Now all the strategy data we had for the upcoming war is… gone. Wiped. Paff. Whoosh. Bye bye." Well, you could tell she was stressed.

"Lemme see…" Said Hermes, snatching the laptop from Athena's hands. "Well, you can tell that the hacker is a pro. It was hacked internally."

"What do you mean by internally?" Asked Aphrodite, of course not understanding what Hermes meant. Well, neither do I…

"Can someone PLEASE explain to us what the Hades is going on here?!" Yelled my oh-so-calm-and-sweet girlfriend Annabeth. Oh, she IS calm and sweet usually but not when she is confused. Annabeth HATES not knowing something.

"Normally, I write and build battles strategies on this laptop," Said Athena, after calming down, "All of the secret weapons -"WE HAVE SECRET WEAPONS?!" yelled some unknown demigod *cough* Connor *cough*- hiding places, designs for buildings and palaces and even some chemistry papers I have saved on this computer. And all of these are secured by 3 passwords, 1 passphrase, 5 pins, a fingerprint scanner and voice and face recognition each."

"Wow! That's a lot! Why would you be so cautious about this stuff?" Asked Leo, who was, of course interested in this hacker person. HE was, after all, The Repair Boy.

"There was… Ummm… Personal 'stuff' on this computer…" muttered Athena, her face redder than a tomato. Like father like daughter…

"Like what?" Asked Poseidon. _Dad, quit it already… Stop interrupting her. I wanna know what happened for Gods' sake! _I told him mentally.

_Sorry son…,_ he answered. I knew it! He wants to know what this 'personal stuff' is too!

"Nothing important, really." She said, looking at her shoes. "Some old song compositions… And some of my writings and a diary…"

"A DIARY?! YOU, of all the people here, HAVE A DIARY?!" Laughed Poseidon, tears streaming down his face. I am ashamed to even call him 'dad' now…

"No! It is not mine!" She yelled back at him.

"Then whose diary is it, dear sister?" Asked Ares, smirking.

"It is NONE of your BUSINESS, YOU POOR EXCUSE OF A GOD!" She screamed, really angry by now.

"Okay! Okay! Geez Athena, chilllax a bit!" Told her Apollo.

"… As I was saying, it was really secured. Hacked internally means that the hacker had personal access of this computer, which means the hack was performed directly on the computer, not transferred from some other device."

"Who had access to this computer, if I may ask, Milady?" Same old Repair Boy. Always interested in technology.

"I was the only person who knew how to bypass all the security."

"And by bypass you mean that you knew all of the passwords?"

"Of course I knew them! How would I access the laptop without those?"

"Hmmmm… Good point..." But I could tell he wasn't convinced. He had some big idea that will cause us a lot of trouble…

_**Okay! So here you go! This is the first chapter of The Spy! Hope you all enjoyed this! This idea came to me so suddenly it has literally blown me off! I started writing this in class XD Sooo if somebody has already figured out what is going to happen in the later chapters(which is really unlikely), PM me! Goodnight/day guys!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter of The Spy! I might update again tonight cz well, I want to. Now, on with the story!**_

_**Previously on The Spy:**_

_**Leo's POV:**_

_"Hmmmm... Good point..."_

"Can you show us this laptop my lady?" I asked immeadiatly. I wanted to know what happened, when, where and by whom.

"Of course Leo. Follow me. You can all come too." Wow... She called me by my name... She must be pretty tired.

"When was the last time you slept Athena?" Asked Zeus. Poor little daddy is worried about his princess.

"Ummm... I don't know... I don't sleep much usually." She answered, opening the door to a room.

As she turned the knob of the door, a screen appeared in mid-air with a pattern drawer on it. She unlocked it, then a fingerprint scanner appeared and scanned her hand. After that, a lazer shot from the screen then scanned her eye. And finally, a keyboard appeared and she wrote some password on it.

When we entered the mysterious room, I stood there, amazed. The room was big -no scratch that- It was HUGE.

In the middle of the wall facing the door, there was big, triangle shaped window with a window seat filled with pillows.

On the right side of the room, the was a lot of tables tools, some blueprints, laptops, an IPad and some notebooks.

Then, on the left side, there was a big, comfy couch, a fireplace and a giant bookshelf, with a middle table and a cup of tea and some cookies sitting there.

I could stay here forever and never get bored...

"Can you show us this laptop, Lady Athena?"

"Of course. Here." She said as she took a MacBook Pro Retina from the nearest table. It has a rainbow keyboard _(__**AN: Search that! It is AMAZHANG!**__) _and a grey case with blue hearts on it. Blue hearts... What?!

When she opened and unlocked it (by some passwords and scanners) this data showed up:

'_Format was successfully performed. All data has been moved to *****'s Laptop on 20/11/2014 at 00:09 AM. Click on enter to proceed to a normal turn on. All backup data has been removed. Click on enter to proceed.'_

EVEN BACKUP HAS BEEN REMOVED?! What the Hades!? (Hey! ~ Hades. Sorry... ~ Leo)

I think we are dealing with a professional here...

Firstly, he bypassed all of the security without a problem.

Secondly, he removed all the backup data which is normally hard to reach and his name is hidden under asterisks

Thirdly, he did that without Athena noticing it... Or did she...? I have to figure that out.

"Lady Athena, where were you last night?"

"I don't remember exactly what time it was, but I couldn't sleep so I got down to the kitchen grabbed some hot milk then returned to my room and slept deeply. My laptop was on my bed-table that night, I think."

"You got _down_ to the kitchen?" I asked, while noting all this on a notepad I got from my magic toolbelt.

"Yes. Right now, we are on the third floor and my room is right across from this one. The kitchen is on the first floor. I don't see how I can get to to kitchen without going _down_, half blood."

"Hmmm... Right... And is your room secured as much as this room?"

"Yes. I hate it when _some people_ (*cough*Hermes*cough*) sneak into my room at night and start to take pictures."

"Oh. And why was your laptop on your bed-table?"

"As I said, I couldn't sleep so at first I got my laptop to read a little, thinking that maybe it will help me get some sleep. Turns out, I was wrong."

"Okay. Thank you milady."

"Was it some kind of interrogation Leo?"

"Yes. Yes it was. But you didn't have to answer my questions. Then why did you?"

"Because I have no reason not to answer them. I mean, this is MY laptop we are talking about. And if this interrogation will help us catch the spy, I will gladly cooperate."

"Thank you milady. If I have some more questions, I will refer to you."

"Then I will gladly help you Leo" She said, smiling brightly.

I think I got some serious case here... Detective Leo, here to help!

_**Okayyyyy so this is the second chapter of The spy. Hope you all enjoyed this! Goodnight/day guys!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay! So here you go! This is the third chapter of The Spy! Enjoy!**_

_**Previously on The spy:**_

_"Then I will gladly help you Leo" _

_**Unknown POV:**_

They are trying to catch me, hmmm? Hahaha this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I am a professional! And I have been around for nearly one thousand years! And still, nobody caught me till now. And NOBODY will! How could they? I have a lot of allies in this palace who will cover for me in case they _actually _catch me. Pfft, in their dreams...

_**Zeus' POV:**_

Right now, we are in the throne room, discussing this whole affair. This demigod, Leo, took the case personally and decided to solve it. Hahaha! Amator! He will never be able to solve a case like this! I mean, till now, there is no clue found. How are they going to solve this?

"I think that we will need to inspect the crime scene, milady." Wow. That demigod knows how to talk formally. I like polite demigods. When I want to castrate them, their pain is lessened.

_**Athena's POV**_

I saw dad looking at this demigod strangely. Poor boy... If he angers Zeus in any way, he will surely be thrown in Tartarus.

"Of course _Inspector _Valdez," I said smiling. I'm not in the mood to be cold and mean right now... "Just follow me."

And so they did. Everyone got up and followed me upstairs. We arrived at the third floor and I opened the door to my room.

I turned around to look at the others. I almost laughed. Neither to say, everybody was shocked. I even heard someone collapse in the background.

"What are you all waiting for?" I said, teasing them. "Come in!"

_**Leo's POV:**_

We entered the room with shocked expression on our faces.

It was beautiful, cozy, big and yet a warm ambiance was enveloping the room. _**(AN: The link to the room ((just remove the spaces)): houzz photos/ 697725 )**_

The walls were painted with a lively grey but the wall that was facing the door and the other wall on it left were big, HUGE windows with an awesome view, overlooking the north side of Olympus.

On the right wall, a huge TV was turned off and just below it was a desk with an Xbox on it and some papers and notebooks.

A white leather sofa _**(AN: just imagine with me... Cz I am adding some things to the room, if you haven't figured out that one already.)**_ was facing the TV and beside it was a wide library with a lot of books and some vases on the shelf. There was four little Buddhist statues on one of the shelf, which made me ask:

"Where did you get those statues, Milady?"

"A friend of mine went to India last year, and bought those for me."

"A great gift, really."

Facing the library was a huge king-sized bed with white pillows and a grey sheet. The bed was made. A little too good maybe...

The carpet was furry and so soft I could spend my night on it and a veranda was there too, it's door was on the wall facing the door.

_'Okay, time to investigate.'_

The gods were on the door waiting for some kind of verdict to be said, the other demigods were in the throne room, still waiting for us to return. Lady Athena was standing there, in the room, also waiting, while Annabeth and I were searching for some clues.

Of course, I asked Annabeth for help, because honestly, who is better than her at decrypting clues and riddles?

I was crouched down on the carpet searching it, when I found some something. A hair. A blond hair to be exact. Hmm... How weird...

"Lady Athena, does anybody other then you enters this room usually?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"Not even maids?

"No. I clean and do all of the work alone."

"Why?"

"Because I like privacy. In this palace, you can't be alone. Not even in your chambers. So every room that belongs to me have passcodes and is secured strongly."

"Do you have any other room that belongs to you other than this one and the lab?"

"Yes. Two actually. My private bathroom and the attic."

"Why would you stay in the attic?" Asked Percy. Well she was open to us till now, but thanks to Percy, she doesn't want to answer my questions now.

"That is none of your business, half blood." Wow. She completely changed from the kind and open-minded goddess to a cold and calculating woman. Why does Percy has this effect on her?

"Well," I said, trying to change the subject, "we found this blond hair on the carpet. Who can possibly enter your room other than you?"

"I already told you. Nobody. No one. At all. I haven't given my passwords to a _single soul._"

This case is becoming more complicated at every more clue we get... Is it normal or attentional? I think someone is trying to ruin this investigation...

_**Well, this is it! The third chapter of The Spy! Hope you all enjoyed! Oh and I am going to update every weekday. Believe it or not, I have a life outside of Fanfiction XD So the weekends will be free days for me :) Goodday/night everybody!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay! So here you all go! Enjoy Chapter 4!**_

_**Previously on The Spy:**_

_"I already told you. Nobody. No one. At all. I haven't given my password to a single soul."_

_**unknown POV:**_

Who do they think they are?! Trying to frame _me_?! That's impossible! Poor, unfortunate souls...

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

Hmm... This blond hair reminds me of something... But I can't remember what... Anyways, we have to check the other rooms too.

"Mom, can we inspect the bathroom too?"

"Sure thing honey. This way."

We were following her when she suddenly turned around.

"You know. You can wait for us in the throne room. Right guys?" She half-asked, half-ordered the Olympians.

They nodded and just went down stairs. Weird...

We arrived at the bathroom and immediately started searching for clues.

It was huge and clean and beautiful, like everything that belonged to mom. Yes, I know, we are just _this _awesome(#swag B) :P).

I was searching near the sink when I found a hair spray on the shelf. I know. This isn't incriminating evidence, (not that I am accusing my mother. She can't be the spy.) but it piqued my interest.

"What's this mom?"

"Oh that? This is just a hair spray that Aphrodite begs me to use. I makes hair shiny and smooth. I think I don't need that." And she doesn't. Her long black hair was cascading down her shoulders in smooth and shiny waves. I wish I had dark hair...

Wait a sec...

"But it isn't only that right?"

"No it isn't. It is also a hair-dye. You just spray it your hair after a bath and it magically turns black."

"Oh... And you..."

"Of course not honey!" She laughed. "My hair is naturally like this. I don't dye it!"

But something doesn't sound right in this whole hair spray thing. Why would Aphrodite put it here? How can she? I mean, she doesn't have the passwords... Right?

"How can Aphrodite put it here if she doesn't have the passwords?" Asked Leo. We were on the same vibe...

"I didn't say she _put_ it there, I said she gave it to me. And I usually put all of these beauty products and such - not that I have much of these anyways - on this shelf."

"Oh" Leo and I said on the same time.

But why would mom keep it? I think this whole affair is starting to unsolve...

_**Ta-Da! This is the fourth chapter of the spy! Sorry guys, this was due for yesterday, but my mom turned down the wi-fi because 'I need to study'. Bleh... Who needs study anyways? XD Oh well. Another chapter is gonna be updated later, so stay tuned! Good day/night guys!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And this is the fifth chapter!**_

_**Previously on The Spy:**_

_"I didn't say she put it there, I said she gave it to me. And I usually put all of these beauty products and such - not that I have much of these anyways - on this shelf."_

_**Athena's POV:**_

"But why would you keep it?" Asked Leo.

Curious much huh...

"Because if I don't, she will bother me and bug me for at least a month."

"Hmmm... Okay..." He replied.

I hate those demigods so much... Why would they want to investigate my bathroom? Or my room? Oh yes, there will be clues there. But the blond hair _doesn't _belong to the spy! And the hair-dye _must _be incriminating evidence! What will it be next time? My hair brush?

"Why is there blond hair on you hair brush Milady?"

Oh my dear goodness...

"It is Aphrodite, Leo. She loves to use my brush because it isn't rough on the hair like most of the brushes."

"But how can she use it? She can't even get in here."

Here we go again with this password game...

"I gave it to her because she kept begging me too. And then returned it but she must have forgotten to clean it up from the hair."

"Oh."

They aren't convinced. I can see it in their eyes. Why wouldn't they? I mean , I am the most cruel, cold, calculating goddess on whole Mount Olympus. I _must be _a spy.

"And the heck _is _that thing?!" Oh God no... They found that...

_**Leo's POV:**_

I was opening the drawers and searching inside when I found this. A letter. A _love _letter...

"What the Hades is _that, _mother?!" Oh gods... Annabeth is gonna have an attack...

"I-it's umm... It is... uh... That's a love letter..."

"I KNOW THAT! WHO IS IT FROM?!"

"It-it ummm... It isn't mine... It's my mom's..."

"What?!"

"It was mother's letters from Chaos!"

"Why would your mom receive love letters from Chaos?!"

"Because they were secretly in love..."

"WHAT THE F*CKING HELL?!" Gods... Annabeth needs to calm down...

"So you aren't a daughter of Zeus...?"

"I..." She took a deep breath. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother... Had an affair... With Chaos."

"Isn't Chaos a Primordial? Like THE #1 enemy of Olympus?" Asked Annabeth, finally calm again.

"Yes. And I am his daughter. His only daughter. His heir."

We are bad... Really bad...

_**Here ya go! Short chapter, but HUGE plot-twist :P Have a good nigh/day guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey Guys! I'm really sorry for not updating yesterday... But here I am with a new AND long chapter of The Spy!_**

**_Previously on the Spy:_**

_"Yes. And I am his daughter. His only daughter. His heir." _

_**Annabeth's POV:**_

"How _could_ you mother? How could you hide that from us?! From me?!" I asked. I was so angry... So my mom turns out to be a big liar and just be the most obvious suspect of this case?!

"I'm so sorry sweetheart... I just... I couldn't tell you that..." She sounded really sorry...

"Wait a sec..." Said Leo, "So Annabeth is the grand-child of Chaos?! That soooo cool! You must have some kind of super mega awesome powers that can create darkness and take over the world!" Excited much, huh...

"Leo, this isn't about that... It's about all the lies that were told the past few years, even centuries!"

"Annabeth, if somebody knew, I would be _executed_ by now! As his legacy, I am literally a monster!"

"What tells us that you _aren't_ mother? You could be spy as much as any other Primordial. You are one of them aren't you..."

"Yes... Yes, I am a Primordial."

"You _are_ a monster in fact..." And I stormed out of the room.

**_Leo's POV:_**

"No...Annabeth! Wait!" Yelled Athena after her daughter. But too late, Annabeth was already gone.

"Oh gods... What kind of mother am I?" She said as she sat down, her head in her hands.

Sighing, I tried to comfort her as much as I can.

"Milady... I understand your position... You couldn't have told Annabeth anyways. You would be executed on the spot. Who else knows?"

"My fa-... Zeus, of course. And my mother, and Chaos... My father... And the rest of the Primordials..."

"So you are basically against us in this upcoming war...?"

"No Leo... I am completely with Olympus and I'd never betray you guys. Never."

"Oh. I am... Relieved to hear that..."

"You thought that I was the spy right?"

"Umm.. No, of course not!"

"Don't lie to me Leo. I can tell when someone is lying."

"Sigh... Yeah kinda... I'm sorry..."

"This isn't your fault... Now, can we just forget about all of this? I am still Athena. Nothing changed. Still the same old goddess of wisdom." She smiled. "You continue searching and I go find Annabeth."

"Deal." I said, returning the smile.

After she was gone, I continued searching for some clues. We have to find something... Maybe here or even back into the bedroom... I must return there.

**_Athena's POV:_**

I found Annabeth sitting on the sand, at the beach of Olympus. She must be thinking that I can't get to her here. This thought hurt more than it helped...

"Annabeth..." I tried, getting closer to her.

"NO! Leave me ALONE!"

"Honey... Please don't do this to me..."

"I said, leave me _ALONE_!"

"Annabeth, you have to listen to me... Nothing changed Honey, okay? I'm still the same. Same old Athena. Sweetheart, I will not turn against you and the Olympians, only because you found out who my father is."

"Really...?"

"Yes! And I swear to you, I will crush every sing Primordial that comes near you or try to hurt you."

"You would...?"

"Of could I would! I am still your mother! The same boring goddess Athena, who puts people to sleep by giving long and boring lectures about life!"

"No you aren't boring..."

"Oh yes, I am. Very much so. I maybe be boring, but I love you darling. I love you, Olympus and all the half bloods. And I will never betray you.

"You even love Percy...?"

"Tricky question here..." She laughed. It's a good sign.

"Thanks mom... I really needed this talk..."

"Welcome darling. Come here now." I said as I pulled her into a hug.

**_Meanwhile, Leo's POV:_**

And I was thinking that we couldn't find more evidence here... This is really a catch...

**_Here it is! Again sorry for the wait and Happy week-end and Happy Thanksgiving to all of my American readers! Buh-bye!_**


End file.
